the sun goes down and it comes back up
by LastMelodya
Summary: "Sebab Hanji tidak akan bahagia jika denganku." [ untuk hanji zoe; erwin/hanji/levi ]


**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

**Warning**: au, miss typo(s), looongshot, rush, and other stuffs.

**Note**: _untuk hanji. _dan untuk yang setia menunggu, meski saya nggak memberi kepastian :") special longshot meski ini nggak worth to read banget. dan belum sempat saya cek lagi. maafkan kalau semakin ke bawah semakin aneh ya. thank you for always being there. happy reading.

* * *

**_the sun goes down and it come back up_**

**_._**

.

* * *

Usia mereka baru sepuluh ketika ketiganya bertemu.

Erwin yang pertama kali mengulurkan tangan, memasang senyum sopan (yang terlampau refleks, terbiasa), dan menyebutkan nama. Dua orang lainnya menanggapi, dengan dua respons yang begitu berbeda—si gadis dengan senyum antusias, terlalu lebar, dan si lelaki hanya memandang datar, dan sedikit hela napas tak terbaca. Erwin tetap tersenyum. Mendengarkan nama mereka baik-baik. Hanji, katanya. Dan Levi, yang datar itu. Mengejanya dalam sahut yang agak pelan, membuat pengecapnya terbiasa akan nama-nama itu. Han-ji. Le-vi. Sedikit aneh. Tidak umum seperti namanya. Tapi tidak apa-apa.

Erwin akan mengingatnya.

Mungkin untuk beberapa lama kemudian, bertahun-tahun kemudian. Erwin tidak keberatan.

Dunianya sudah cukup sepi dalam satu bulan terakhir. Terombang-ambing dalam urusan administrasi dan kewarganegaraan, ditinggal kedua orang tuanya yang tetap saja sibuk bahkan setelah pindah cabang di negara lain, sembari menunggu awal musim sekolah kembali. Erwin sudah mulai mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan Tokyo, yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan Jerman. Di sini ia harus bisa mendapatkan teman. Meski Erwin tahu, ia tidak akan memiliki masalah dengan hal ini. Sosialisasinya tidak buruk. Tapi, tidak ada yang menyukai perubahan. Erwin pun. Maka yang Erwin lakukan adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukan lelaki kecil berumur sepuluh tahun; tersenyum manis sepanjang hari.

Mengenal Hanji dan Levi dalam sehari sudah cukup membuatnya merasa memiliki teman. Hanji banyak berbicara, meski Levi lebih memilih pasif dan tidak banyak berverbalisasi. Tapi mereka memiliki beberapa preferensi yang sama. Dalam ukuran anak seusianya, Erwin memiliki sifat yang terlalu dewasa. Mungkin karena di Jerman ia tidak punya banyak teman dekat yang seusia, ia lebih sering bersama pamannya, juga kakak sepupunya yang jauh lebih tua. Tapi, Levi bisa menyeimbanginya. Ada hal-hal sepaham yang membuat mereka merasa nyaman, bahkan ketika hanya sedang diam dan melalukan kegiatan masing-masing.

Eksistensi Hanji pun seperti penyeimbang. Erwin menyukai senyumnya yang terlampau jujur. Setiap kata-katanya yang penuh optimisme. Juga tawanya yang menular. Hanji seperti matahari. Begitu hangat. Dan membuat Erwin merasa nyaman.

Di hari-hari selanjutnya, mereka punya kuantitas pertemuan yang tidak hanya di sekolah. Erwin sering membantu Levi membersihkan salah satu spot garasi di rumahnya yang kosong. Mereka bisa membangun sebuah ruang baca di sana. Hanji terkadang datang untuk membawakan minum dan makanan ringan. Atau kadang yang lebih sering, ia hanya tertawa dan membuat onar. Mereka banyak mengerjakan tugas bersama. Menikmati awal musim panas bersama. Menghitung bintang di langit-langit malam yang tak pernah selesai. Tapi Erwin tak keberatan, sebab segalanya terasa wajar. Segalanya terasa mudah. Mereka membuat Erwin ingin selalu tersenyum.

Awal tahunnya di sekolah menengah terlewat begitu saja. Mungkin karena mereka statis pada kehidupan sebelumnya; tetap bertiga, dan tidak ada yang berubah selain usia yang meremaja. Ayah Levi meninggal di tahun kedua (padahal, sebelumnya, Levi sudah tidak punya ibu, ibunya meninggal ketika ia lahir). Dan mungkin itu yang membuat Levi menjadi pendiam. Penuh sarkas. Tidak tahu bagaimana berkata manis. Ketika ayahnya meninggal, tidak ada yang terlihat berubah, sebab Levi sudah terlihat siap untuk hidup yang lebih sepi dari ini. Presensi satu orang tidak membuatnya frustrasi (toh, Levi punya suatu pertahanan diri dan pengendalian diri yang sangat sangat mengesankan), dan memang ia sudah terbiasa, katanya. Terbiasa ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang terdekatnya.

Ketika itu Hanji menangis. Memeluk Levi dan berkata, "Aku dan Erwin tidak akan meninggalkanmu," Erwin memberi satu afirmatif, mengangguk dan ikut mendekat pada mereka berdua. Mencoba meraup dalam satu dekap keduanya. Tangis Hanji lebih terdengar menyakitkan, seperti, ujaran jauh dari dasar hatinya, bahwa ia tak ingin ada yang berubah. Begini saja. Tetap pada sumbunya.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang menangis, mata empat cengeng," Levi medenguskan satu ujar kesal. Melepas pelukan dan mengacak rambut Hanji sambil terkekeh. Erwin hanya tersenyum, memerhatikan ekspresi Hanji yang perlahan melega. Isakannya sudah berhenti, menyisa satu dua tetes air mata yang mengering di belah pipi. Tiba-tiba, ada keinginan kuat yang menyerang Erwin untuk menghapusnya. Kalau saja ia tak melihat tangan Levi yang lebih dulu terulur, dan menghapusnya tanpa pertimbangan apa pun.

Ketika itu, ada yang terasa aneh.

Tapi Erwin tak memikirkannya. Membiarkan perasaan itu pergi begitu saja. Sebab tak lama kemudian, waktu mereka sudah kembali dipenuhi Hanji yang berisik tak mau berhenti.

Hingga tahun terakhir Gakuen tidak ada yang berubah.

Hanji masih berisik dan Levi masih sarkastik. Mereka selalu tidak akur, melempar dengus dan cemooh satu sama lain. Tapi terkadang, Levi bisa membuat Hanji tertawa begitu lebar. Tak sampai satu menit kemudian, mereka sudah bertengkar lagi.

Inilah kasualitas hidup mereka.

Inilah hal yang terasa wajar.

Dan Erwin ada di sana, menjadi entitas yang paling mengerti.

Yang paling banyak memberi arti.

.

* * *

"Kau tahu tidak Erwin? Matamu itu indah sekali."

Suatu waktu, Hanji berkata padanya, ketika mereka tengah menghitung bintang sembari menunggu Levi yang tengah membuat teh hitam untuk mereka. Ketika itu, mereka ada di tahun pertama sekolah menengah akhir. Erwin tak mengerti, mengapa dadanya berdetak mengagetkan ketika Hanji mengatakan itu. Ini seharusnya sudah biasa, sebab ada banyak sekali kalimat sama yang Erwin pernah denger dari berbagai orang yang melihat matanya. Tapi Erwin selalu berhasil memanajemen emosinya yang terkadang mengganggu. Maka dari itu, ia sudah mampu menjawab kasual tak sampai beberapa menit kemudian.

"Setelah bertahun-tahun, dan kau baru mengatakannya?"

Hanji tertawa kecil. Mengalihkan matanya dari bintang dan menatap biru di mata Erwin. "Aku hanya tiba-tiba ingin mengatakannya saat melihat bintang di atas sana."

Erwin tersenyum, pura-pura bangga. "Menurutmu mataku seindah bintang?"

"Lebih indah dari bintang!" Jawaban Hanji tak terduga. Melesapkan senyum Erwin dan menyubtitusinya jadi tawa hangat. Entah mengapa, ini membuatnya senang. Ada begitu banyak orang yang memuji matanya, tapi ujaran Hanji yang mampu membuatnya merasakan sensasi ini. Hangat di rongga dada, dan perasaan yang tak bisa ia deskripsikan rasanya.

"Terima kasih," Erwin tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya. "Matamu juga indah."

"Seperti apa?" Hanji menjawab antusias.

Safir Erwin menaut sienna Hanji. Mencari-cari hal yang bisa disandingkan dengan mata yang penuh senyum itu, yang membuatnya hangat, membuatnya nyaman. Kemudian Erwin menjawab.

"Seperti matahari."

Hanji tertawa kencang. Menggelengkan kepalanya dan memukul bahu Erwin gemas. "Kukira mataku cokelat, dan bukannya kuning atau oranye, lho, Erwin."

"Tapi tadi kau juga menyamakan mataku dengan bintang."

"Kubilang, kan, lebih indah!" Hanji masih tertawa. "Bukan seperti bintang."

Erwin hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal. Kekehan kecil muncul setelahnya, membuat Erwin merasa tersesat pada pembicaraan ini. Dan perasaannya ini.

"Levi bilang mataku seperti teh hitamnya."

Erwin menoleh.

"Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah berkata begitu." Hanji menghela napas dan kembali menatap pada langit. "Tapi, bukankah itu berarti ia menyukai mataku?"

Dari sini, Erwin dapat melihat Hanji yang menerawang. Seolah menanyakan pertaannya pada langit dan bintang-bintang di atas sana. Pembicaraan tentang Levi di antara mereka selalu membuat Erwin merasakan perasaan aneh. Terlebih, jika Hanji yang menguarkan opininya tentang lelaki itu.

"Sebab teh hitam adalah kesukaan Levi, kan?"

"Apanya yang kesukaanku?"

Levi muncul di belakang mereka. Membawa tiga gelas di tangannya tanpa merasa kesulitan. Sampai sekarang, Erwin dan Hanji masih selalu bertanya-tanya, bagaimana cara Levi memegang telinga dua cangkir di tangannya sehingga tak ada satu pun cangkir yang terjatuh dengan mudahnya.

"Tehku!"

Hanji mengambil tehnya dengan semangat berlebih. Menyesapnya pelan dan mendesah puas setelahnya.

"Bertindak normallah, mata empat."

Erwin tertawa. Mengambil teh bagiannya dan menyesapnya lamat-lamat. Hangat. Dan autentik. Teh hitam memang bukan favoritnya, tapi ia tak menolak karena Levi selalu membuatkan teh terbaiknya.

Sekali lagi, ia menatap Hanji.

Apakah hangat ini yang Levi maksud? Tentang mata Hanji, yang terasa seperti teh hitamnya.

Dan jauh di dalam sana, Erwin bertanya-tanya, apakah Hanji juga membicarakannya ketika ia tengah bersama Levi saja? Sebagaimana mereka membicarakan Levi beberapa waktu lalu.

.

* * *

Erwin Smith tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang terlalu mudah dicintai.

Dalam perjalanan menuju tahun kedua SMA, surat-surat cinta datang mendesakki lokernya. Terkadang dengan beberapa tangkai bunga mawar, juga beberapa batang cokelat. Hanji menjadi orang pertama yang akan menampung cokelat-cokelatnya, dengan senyum khas tiga jari, dan senyuman menggoda di bibir. "Ouch. Seharusnya aku tahu Erwin Smith akan populer sejak dulu," untuk kemudian melenggang dengan cokelat-cokelat di tangan. Erwin hanya tersenyum, menggeleng dan membawa surat-suratnya. Ia tahu, tak akan ada surat yang ia balas. Tapi Erwin yang terlampau baik hati tak akan membiarkan surat itu sia-sia menjadi sampah. Ia akan membacanya, bahkan jika itu harus menyita waktunya.

"Marie yang populer itu juga mengirimimu surat?" Hanji mengujar berlebihan. Mengunyah cokelat sembari memandangi satu kertas yang tengah Erwin pegang.

Erwin hanya mengernyitkan kening, "Bagaimana caramu menilai seseorang itu populer atau tidak, sih?"

Hanji mengangkat bahu. "Entah. Aku juga tidak kepikiran."

"Kenapa kau mau repot-repot membaca satu-persatu, huh." Levi mendengus kesal, kerut permanen di keningnya terlihat makin jelas. "Buang saja. Tidak penting."

Hanji merengut. Menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan Levi sebelum Erwin sempat menanggapi. "Tidak, Levi! Yang Erwin lakukan sudah benar."

"Cih, merepotkan."

"Bilang saja kau iri karena suratmu tak lebih banyak dari Erwin."

Suatu ketika, loker Levi pun akan dihampiri beberapa buah surat. Isinya tak pernah mereka tahu, sebab Levi selalu membuangnya tanpa membaca isinya terlebih dahulu. Tapi, mereka tahu, surat-surat itu tak ada bedanya dari surat-surat yang mampir di loker Erwin. Jika Erwin dicintai karena keramahannya, yang mengirimi Levi surat adalah para gadis tahan banting yang nekat dan penasaran akan Levi yang terlampau sarkastik. Mereka tak punya cokelat atau bunga, hanya surat berisi gombalan penuh tantangan, dan hanya sedikit—beberapa dari sekian persen, yang benar-benar berisi ungkapan kekaguman akan seorang Levi Ackerman.

Hanji tak sepopuler mereka. Tidak ada surat atau cokelat atau bunga. Laki-laki hanya melihatnya seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. Bedanya, mereka akan memberi atensi lebih ketika Hanji mengujar satu topik serius. Hanji sangat pintar, begitu ujar salah satu siswa di sana. Dan satu-satunya waktu di mana Hanji terlihat cantik adalah ketika ia membicarakan buntalan rumus, atau angka yang berterbangan, atau mikroorganisme dan habitatnya yang tak terpikirkan. Tapi menurut Hanji, itu tidak masalah. Dunianya sudah terlalu ramai dengan Erwin dan Levi. Hanji sudah cukup penuh hanya dekat dengan mereka berdua.

.

* * *

Tahun terakhir di sekolah menengah akhir disibukkan dengan komplikasi ujian akhir.

Erwin memerhatikan bagaimana Hanji menjadi sedikit lebih pendiam dan Levi tak banyak minum teh hitam. Soal-soal itu menciptakan jarak di antara mereka bertiga—sedikit, namun Erwin merasakan diferensiasinya. Ia sendiri sibuk mempersiapkan berkas-berkas masuk perguruan tinggi. Erwin terlalu banyak mengerti, bahwa mereka bertiga tipe perfeksionis pada satu destinasi. Meski, walau tak terlalu banyak usaha pun, mereka punya bakat alami yang, paling tidak, pasti mampu menaklukkan ujian akhir.

Sekolah sudah memberinya undangan pada salah satu universitas ternama, dan tanpa bertanya pun, Erwin tahu Hanji dan Levi juga mendapatkannya. Hanji tak berkata apa-apa namun suatu hari perempuan itu tersenyum, bertanya padanya tentang mess murah di pusat kota, dan mengucapkan selamat padahal Erwin tidak memberitahu apa-apa. Di hari lain, ia bertemu Levi di ruang kepala sekolah, membawa berkas yang sama dan menemui orang yang sama. Sahabatnya itu hanya mengangkat bahu, sedikit menyeringai dan meninggalkan Erwin. Erwin tak perlu apa-apa lagi untuk yakin. Bahwa setidaknya, mereka masih akan terus bersama-sama. Mereka akan terus mendewasa bersama. Terdengar begitu menyenangkan. Masih begitu menyenangkan.

Ketika hari pengumuman kelulusan datang, ia lari begitu cepat menuju kelas Hanji. Bertanya pada salah satu murid ketika menemukan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana selain mereka. "Kulihat ia ke taman belakang," jawab mereka sambil lalu. Erwin mengucapkan terima kasih dan kembali berlalu. Sayup-sayup ia dengar seruan, "Bersama Levi yang sinis itu." Namun Erwin tak peduli apa-apa lagi.

Kemudian, Erwin melihatnya.

Dan di sanalah Hanji. Ketika Erwin akhirnya berhenti berlari.

Erwin tak begitu mempedulikan sekelilingnya. Ketika menyadari segalanya terlihat buram. Hanya Hanji yang terlihat. Dan senyumnya. Senyumnya yang entah sejak kapan selalu Erwin sukai. Ia melangkah dan menariknya, memeluk erat dan berbisik pelan, "Selamat."

Ketika Hanji tak segera membalas pelukannya, barulah Erwin sadar, Levi ada di sana. Berdiri di sebelah mereka, dengan sisa senyum yang sedikit merekah.

Erwin tarik tangannya, dan ia peluk keduanya.

Barulah Hanji balas memeluknya.

Erwin hanya tak menyadari, sisa tatap Hanji dan Levi yang masih terlalu erat.

Sisa jemari Hanji yang masih menghangat.

Sisa peluk mereka yang tak terlihat.

.

* * *

Erwin tak begitu mengingat dengan jelas kapan permulaannya, tapi ketika ia sadar, mungkin, ada hal-hal dari diri Hanji yang begitu ia sukai.

Maksudnya—suka yang bukan sekadar platonis. Suka bukan seperti ia suka mendengar Hanji bercerita, tertawa, dan berbagi suka. Suka yang lebih dari itu, yang penuh dengan egoisme; perasaan ingin memiliki.

Ada satu waktu di mana ia melebihkan waktunya bersama Hanji ketika Levi datang terlambat. Atau, ia akan datang lebih dulu dan menjemput Hanji di rumahnya, membuat mereka berjalan bersama ke tempat tujuan, berkonversasi akan hal-hal yang mungkin hanya bisa dibagi berdua.

Hanji selalu tersenyum padanya. Maka dari itu, Erwin tak menelan rasa kecewa. Pembicaraan mereka selalu kepada hal yang realistis, bermakna, dan padat akan mimpi-mimpi. Erwin hampir saja terlalu percaya diri dan membandingkan dirinya satu poin dengan Levi. Sebab Levi dan Hanji adalah oposisi. Itu yang ia lihat. Mereka mungkin tak pernah berbicara dengan tenang seperti ini, mengujar mimpi seolah itu adalah hal ringan. Levi akan lebih banyak mendengus pada Hanji, ketika Erwin memilih untuk tertawa dan mengacak rambut Hanji; Levi akan mengumpatinya dengan kata-kata mengesalkan, ketika Erwin memilih untuk menatap dan mendengarkan; Levi akan memanggilnya mata empat, ketika Erwin memilih mengujarkan Hanji Zoe dengan sarat makna.

"Jadi, masih belum ingin mengatakannya padaku?" Erwin tersenyum di balik mata birunya. Hanji melirik sekilas, tersenyum nakal dan menggeleng terlampau semangat.

"Nah." Langkahnya sejajar dengan Erwin di sampingnya. "Kau tahu, kau tak perlu bertanya."

Tempat yang mereka tuju hampir sampai. Levi sudah ada di sana, menunggu.

"Aku tak tahu apa-apa, Hanji." Erwin menyeringai kecil. "Sumpah."

"So do I." Hanji membalas seringaiannya telak. "Jadi, bisakah kita mengakhiri hal ini dan biarkan waktu yang menjawab segalanya?"

"Tidak. Aku tahu kau ke Tokyo."

"Erwin ...,"

"Jadi jurusan apa? Astronomi? Kedokteran?"

Hanji tak mau membalas tatap Erwin. Erwin tertawa. Tangannya terangkat dan mengacak pelan rambut Hanji.

"Apa pun itu, bolehkah aku berharap kita terus bersama?"

Langkah mereka hampir sampai pada taman kecil di belakang sebuah bangunan klasik. Tua. Terlampau etnis. Harum buku-buku menyergap meski mereka belum sampai tepat pada pintunya. Perpustakaan tak pernah membuat kecewa.

"Aha. Kurasa Levi sudah datang."

"—Hanji."

Erwin menahan Hanji, kepada lengannya yang terayun membawa langkah pada pintu masuk perpustakaan. Gadis itu tersenyum, menguarkan sinar pada sienna-nya yang selalu Erwin sukai. Pelataran sepi. Pintu masuk sepi. Mereka bisa mendengar gemersik dedaunan di pinggir-pinggir pelataran, di saat seperti ini, Hanji membuat Erwin melupakan siapa mereka, untuk apa mereka ke sini, begini saja, cukup.

"Kautahu, prom Sabtu ini." Erwin tak melepaskan tangannya. "Datang bersamaku?"

Hanji terdiam. Sekilas, kilat matanya menguar. Tangan Erwin begitu hangat.

Mereka masih—dan belum bisa, untuk mendeskripsikan segalanya.

"Aku—"

"—lima belas menit. Cih, aku hampir mati bosan menunggu kalian."

Hanji melepaskan tangan Erwin, memukul Levi main-main dan mendorongnya masuk dengan beribu apologia.

Erwin mengangkat bahu. Menyembunyikan keluh.

Pertanyaannya tak pernah Hanji jawab.

.

* * *

Namun, pada akhirnya, Hanji datang bersamanya.

Levi terserang demam dan hidungnya memerah seperti badut yang ditunjukkan Hanji di ponselnya. Mereka tertawa melihatnya, seolah sakit Levi adalah sesuatu yang pantas untuk ditertawakan. Tapi memang itu yang harus mereka lakukan, Levi tak akan suka melihat mereka mematung sedih dan terlampau khawatir atas apa yang diderita Levi. Levi lebih baik seperti ini. Ikut tersenyum dalam tawa-tawa hangat yang objeknya adalah ia sendiri.

"Kurasa kita tak perlu datang ke malam prom." Malam sebelumnya, Hanji mengujar. Tangannya ada pada kening Levi dan ia mainkan di sana—berdalih mengecek suhu tubuhnya. "Si kakek tua ini akan kesepian dengan demamnya."

Erwin hampir setuju ketika Levi mengerang kencang. Membuat suara seolah-olah ia keberatan akan berita yang Hanji sampaikan.

"Jangan berlagak seolah-olah aku ini mau mati," katanya.

Hanji mendelik. "Oh tidak. Jangan membantah, Levi."

Erwin hanya memerhatikan. Sedikit banyak setuju kepada ujaran Hanji. Namun di sisi lainnya, ada sedikit egonya yang ingin membantah. Berharap akan sesuatu yang tidak sepatutnya ia pikirkan di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Pergilah," kata Levi lagi. Suaranya serak namun mantap. Bibirnya menyeringai main-main. "Erwin akan sedih karena posisinya sebagai pria tertampan akan diambil orang malam nanti."

"Watch your talk, mate." Erwin menonjok pelan bahu Levi, mereka tertawa.

Hanji ikut memukul Levi. Membiarkan pria itu kembali nengumpat-umpat dan melupakan suhu tubuhnya yang memanas. Larut dalam tawa yang terlampau kasual, yang tak pernah terpikirkan akan diferensiasinya. Terlalu biasa. Terlalu nyaman.

"Tapi serius," Levi berkata lagi. "Pergilah."

Hanji menghentikan pukulannya, menatap pada Levi yang kini menatap Erwin. Erwin melihatnya, sedikit, tatap yang lebih dalam dari biasanya. Seolah Levi dapat menggali kepada dasar pemikirannya, keegoisannya yang dilontar di kepala beberapa waktu lalu. Levi memberi senyum miringnya, meyakinkan Erwin bahwa yang ia inginkan tidaklah salah.

Menyesatkannya akan pikiran-pikirannya sendiri.

"Baiklah." Hanji yang pertama kali menanggapi. "Aku akan memakain gaun paling cantik. Dan kau tidak akan boleh melihatnya, Levi."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Balasan Levi lebih tenang dari prediksi siapa pun di sana.

.

* * *

Sejauh yang Erwin ingat, ini bukan kali pertama ia dan Hanji berada pada kesempatan yang mengharuskan mereka untuk berdua saja. Ada banyak hari dan malam-malam sebelumnya, ketika mereka bisa membaca buku, menghitung bintang, membagi mimpi, tanpa Levi ada di sana. Dan itu baik-baik saja. Erwin tak ingat, sejak kapan bersama Hanji membuatnya menjadi orang yang begitu berbeda. Dan sejak kapan senyum Hanji mendistraksinya hingga sejauh ini.

"Mereka semua payah."

Hanji mengujar kepada drama yang tengah ditampilkan di atas panggung. Mereka berada di baris paling belakang tribun. Sedikit menyepi karena orang-orang lebih memilih kursi yang paling depan. Di hadapannya, pemain drama berlenggok berlebihan seolah semuanya terlihat natural. Satu sesi lagi sebelum nama-nama peserta prom terbaik diumumkan. Erwin tahu, namanya ada di sana. Entah pada kategori apa, tapi ia tak bisa menulikan telinga akan bisik-bisik terlampau keras yang diujar siswi-siswi putri. Toh, ia sebenarnya tidak peduli.

Ia menoleh kepada Hanji. Gadis itu tidak memakai gaun paling cantik, memang. Kata-katanya pada Levi hanya ujaran kosong yang entah dimaksudkan untuk apa. Gaunnya hanya terusan cokelat sederhana yang sewarna matanya, senada dengan rambutnya. Hanji memakai dress itu di pesta ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Namun, malam ini, Hanji membuka ikatan di rambutnya. Rambut cokelat yang sudah panjang itu tergerai menyentuh bahu-bahunya yang terbuka (Erwin tak mengingat, bagaimana cara mereka memanjang begitu cepat, bagaimana Erwin melewatkan semua itu padahal ia selalu memperhatikan apa yang ada pada diri Hanji), dan di setiap ujungnya mengikal seolah menggelitik pandangan siapa pun.

Dan itu membuatnya beribu-ribu kali lebih cantik dari siapa pun gadis yang datang pada malam ini; gadis penuh gelak tawa yang memulas wajahnya dengan make up tebal, memakai kontak lens, memakai heels setinggi harga diri mereka sendiri.

Hanji cantik dengan caranya sendiri.

"Levi pasti kesal kalau tahu aku berbohong." Gadis itu mengujar di samping Erwin, matanya tetap kepada drama yang ditampilkan, senyumnya ringan.

"Berbohong apa?"

Hanji menoleh. "Tentang gaun tercantik." Matanya yang cokelat berkilat.

Erwin menghela napas, memusatkan perhatian pada gadis itu. Mata birunya sengaja menatap lekat kepada Hanji membuat gadis itu sedikit kikuk, dan itu menyenangkan.

"Tidak juga."

"Ah, iya. Levi pasti tidak akan peduli."

"Bukan itu." Erwin membalas dan tersenyum. Matanya menerawang pada drama yang baru saja selesai, panggung diredupkan, suara gaduh pembersihan, acara puncak akan dimulai. "Kau memang cantik." Mata mereka bertemu. "Kau selalu paling cantik."

Sahutan Erwin datang bersamaan dengan lampu sorot yang kembali menyala, membawa dua entitas yang kembali berbicara, dua pembawa acara. Tapi, mereka tidak peduli. Hanji hanya menatap Erwin, melebarkan matanya. Sedang tatap Erwin di sana, masih dengan senyum hangatnya. Sehangat mata yang tak pernah melihat kecuali pada Hanji. Mata yang tak pernah lelah menguarkan kepastian, kenyamanan. Mata yang Hanji bilang, serupa bintang-bintang.

Erwin tak mengerti bagaimana semuanya dimulai. Tapi yang ia yakini, ia tak akan berhenti. Ia terlalu lama berdiam pada dunia dan membiarkan semesta membawanya pada hidup yang mengalir tanpa arah. Ia tak pernah meminta apa-apa. Ia tak pernah menuntut apa-apa. Pun ketika ia pindah dan segalanya tak seperti biasanya. Maka, mungkin, ini saatnya. Tidak apa-apa, toh. Untuk pertama kali, dalam hidupnya, ia benar-benar menginginkan seseorang.

"Terkadang aku berpikir ...," Erwin berbisik pada Hanji, menjangkau tangannya, mendominasi pandangannya. Ada bayangan yang mendekat. Hanji menahan napas, Erwin menahan napas. Kening mereka bertemu. "Bolehkah lebih dari ini?"

Erwin tak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi tangannya bergerak begitu lembut ketika berhenti di sisi wajah Hanji. Hanji tak mengelak, tak menolak. Matanya tertaut pada mata Erwin. Mereka terlalu dekat, terlalu mampu membaca mata masing-masing. Suara tepuk tangan di sekeliling redup dalam satu embusan napas. Mereka seolah tak terlihat, menjatuhkan diri pada hitam yang dibuat sendiri.

Dan Erwin, meletakkan jemarinya pada bibir Hanji, merasakannya, dan membawa kepada dirinya. Hampir.

Hanya beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Hanji memilih menjauhkan wajah, tersenyum penuh teka-teki, dan meninggalkan Erwin dengan perasaan hampa yang menghampiri.

Erwin membuang napas.

Suara tepuk tangan kembali terdengar jelas.

Belum. Ini belum waktunya.

.

* * *

Pertemuan mereka selanjutnya, berjalan sekasual biasanya. Erwin bertemu Hanji, Hanji tersenyum padanya. Mereka bertemu Levi, dan segala hal berjalan seperti biasa.

Erwin berkali mencuri tatap pada mata Hanji, tak ada yang berbeda.

Seolah kejadian malam itu tak pernah terjadi.

Seolah Hanji tak pernah mengerti.

Keberangkatan mereka menuju kota akhirnya dilalui bersama. Tidak jauh dari sini, tapi mereka menggunakan kereta lokal dan merasa seolah-olah akan pergi ke tempat yang asing.

Mess Hanji dan Levi berdekatan, sedang miliknya agak lebih jauh dengan jarak mendekati kampus.

Mereka berjanji akan tetap meluangkan waktu dengan teratur. Mungkin teman mereka akan bertambah, dan detail-detail kehidupan mereka akan berubah. Namun, yang sama adalah, mereka masih ingin mempertahankan ini. Mereka tahu, dari banyaknya entitas yang akan dan pernah mereka temui, mereka telah terhubung pada satu benang tipis, namun kuat. Mereka tak bisa melepaskan diri—dan tak mampu—dan tak mau. Maka, biar saja hidup membawa ke mana, namun mereka akan berjalan bersama.

Setidaknya, itulah pemikiran sederhana mereka.

.

* * *

Minggu-minggu hingga bulan-bulan pertama dihabiskan dengan penyesuaian jadwal. Hanji banyak bercerita tentang jurusannya sendiri. Ia menjadi semakin maniak akan ilmu pengetahuan, di mata Erwin dan Levi. Tapi itulah Hanji. Ia tak akan puas dengan semuanya. Sedang Levi tak berhenti mengomentari Hanji, membuat perempuan itu lelah dengan ocehan-ocehannya. Terkadang mereka tertawa, tak ada yang mengerti betapa kompleks relasi dan interaksi mereka. Sedang Erwin memilih sedikit lebih diam, memerhatikan. Bayangannya akan Hanji malam itu belum sepenuhnya hilang. Malam di mana, ia sempat merasa berhasil memiliki Hanji hanya untuknya sendiri. Sebelum segalanya dikembalikan.

Di malam yang agak terang, mereka akan bersama menghitung bintang, dengan teh hitam di tangan. Masih tak akan tergantikan.

Segalanya masih berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah.

.

* * *

Erwin sempat berpikir, mungkin perasaannya pada Hanji seperti senja yang mampir di kala petang, untuk kemudian lenyap di malam hari. Tapi suatu waktu, ia akan datang lagi pada fajar di keesokan paginya. Untuk lagi-lagi lenyap dan berepetisi seperti sebelumnya.

Tapi, kemudian ia membantah lagi pemikirannya sebab ia akan serta-merta tetap jatuh pada perasaan yang sama ketika perempuan itu tengah berbicara, menatap kepada matanya, dan menceritakan segala mimpi-mimpinya yang hampir berhasil ia capai. Terkadang, ketika Levi sedang sibuk dengan olahan teh hitamnya di dapur, mereka punya satu dua detik diam yang agak mengganggu, tapi, Hanji selalu berhasil membawanya kepada kasualitas yang lagi dan lagi terasa begitu wajar. Perempuan itu tertawa, menunjuk bintang-bintang, menghabiskan jatah teh di cangkirnya, tertidur di bahu Erwin, dan bangun karena ulah iseng Levi.

Kemudian, Hanji akan berpaling pada Levi, menggerutu dan memasang wajah mengantuk, memarahi dengan suara serak yang ditelan kantuk, dan berakhir diam karena ganti tidur di bahu lelaki itu.

Kali ini, terlihat begitu nyaman.

Tiba-tiba saja, Erwin terenyak.

Sesuatu seperti memasuki pemikirannya. Kolase-kolase yang terbentuk pecah, jelas dan samar, ada dan tiada.

Ada sesuatu yang Erwin lewatkan.

Iya, pasti ada.

Tentang perasaan lain yang masih berputar pada sumbu persahabatan mereka. Tentang kemungkinan, yang tidak hanya terjadi pada dirinya. Mungkin, pada yang lainnya. Sebab ada waktu di mana Erwin tidak di sana. Ada waktu di mana Erwin pergi dan mereka hanya berdua. Ada waktu di mana mereka mendiskusikan letak mess tanpa dirinya. Tentang malam-malam yang mungkin mereka lewati tanpa dirinya. Tentang senyum yang terang di balik kata-kata umpatan, tentang rasa nyaman yang menguar di balik pejam-pejam malam. Tentang Hanji, yang terkadang, menatap Levi sedikit lebih lama dibanding ketika perempuan itu menatapnya. Tentang Levi, yang menyukai Hanji sebagaimana ia menyukai teh hitamnya—perasaan yang infiniti.

Erwin menahan segalanya agar tidak pecah. Tidak boleh. Ini bukan sesuatu yang patut ia kesalkan. Semua memiliki hak akan perasaannya. Tidak boleh. Memang seharusnya, ia tidak boleh egois.

Erwin menatap lagi kepada Levi dan Hanji. Hanji masih terlelap, seperti tidak akan bangun dalam waktu yang lama. Levi, dengan ringan, dan tanpa beban, menyentuh helai-helai rambutnya, menyisir dengan jemari yang kasar, membuat segalanya terlihat semakin nyaman.

Terlalu wajar.

Maka Erwin yakin, segala hal tentang mereka berdua yang ia lihat sekarang, bukanlah kali pertama.

Mungkin, sebenarnya Erwin sudah menebak ini sejak lama.

Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ketika mereka masih kanak-kanak. Atau, ketika Hanji menangis kecang melihat Levi ditinggal keluarganya, berkata bahwa ia tak akan meninggalkannya. Seharusnya Erwin tahu, peluk-peluk yang terlewat di antara taman sekolah, di antara sesapan teh hitam, di antara bilik perpustakaan.

Hanya, ia tak pernah memprediksi ini.

Segalanya hanya terlihat buram. Dan bahwa, semua kehidupan cinta berpusat padanya. Sebab ia lebih banyak mendapat surat penuh bunga dibanding Levi. Sebab lokernya akan selalu dirapikan Hanji, sebab matanya disebut bintang. Sebab ia punya laku yang lebih lembut dibanding Levi yang mengumpat. Seharusnya, Erwin tak boleh terlalu angkuh dan membutakan mata.

Mereka semakin dewasa, maka Erwin merasa lebih peka. Meski mereka masih selalu bersama, bertiga, tetapi ada yang berbeda. Itu yang terlambat Erwin pahami. Hanji mungkin senang menyita waktu bersamanya, menatapnya dengan tatap yang Erwin salah artikan, sebab mata Hanji selalu bersinar hangat.

Tapi, tak ada yang bisa ia salahkan, toh.

Ia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa.

Sebab mereka masih dan akan tetap selalu bertiga.

.

* * *

Tahun-tahun berikutnya, memaksa mereka untuk kembali sedikit berdivergensi sebab ketiganya sibuk mempersiapkan skripsi. Terkadang, jadwal mereka terlalu kontras, sehingga tak ada lagi waktu tersisa barang sejam dua jam. Menunggu dosen pembimbing benar-benar menyita waktu, mencari buku di perpustakaan, menemukan jurnal. Erwin lebih sering tertidur di kafetaria kampus, bahkan. Untuk kemudian bangun dan tersadar bahwa hari sudah larut.

Mereka saling mengirimi pesan, meninggalkan ujaran-ujaran penyemangat, dan selamat siang serta selamat malam. Terkadang, ketika Erwin begitu merindukan Hanji hingga tak terbendung, ia akan meneleponnya. Sedikit basa-basi bertanya tentang suatu topik. Atau, sekadar memintanya melihat langit malam. Hanji akan tertawa, kemudian berkata betapa tidak pentingnya Erwin malam itu.

Di malam-malam yang lain, adalah malam kesekian kali hati Erwin patah. Ketika Hanji ada di sambungan teleponnya, berkata tak menentu hingga Erwin hampir terlelap karena suaranya, namun, sayup-sayup, ada suara lain di sana. Ketikan terdengar keyboard yang sedikit monotonis (bukan ketikan Hanji, sebab Hanji begitu sembrono, tak sabar kepada ketikan dan tangannya yang asal-asalan), kemudian, suara seseorang. Terlalu akrab.

Ia tidak tahu lagi, mana yang salah, dan mana yang benar. Ketika ingatannya bertahun-tahun lalu kembali, di malam prom dan Erwin hanya bersama Hanji, berdua. Segalanya terasa benar, sebelum akhirnya Erwin bertindak gegabah, hampir mencuri ciuman Hanji, ketika akhirnya pergerekan Hanji lebih cepat dari apa pun. Pada masa itu pun, Erwin tak menilai perlakuannya salah. Toh insting mendominasinya lebih dari apa pun. Tak ada hal lain, meski itu sedikit.

Erwin pernah memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan di kepalanya; kemungkinan tentang perasaannya pada Hanji, kemungkinan perasaan Hanji kepadanya, atau—kemungkinan perasaan Hanji kepada Levi.

Tapi, Erwin tidak akan pernah berani memikirkan jalan akhirnya. Ia ingin mendapatkan Hanji. Tapi ia tak ingin kehilangan siapa pun.

Erwin memejamkan mata.

Mungkin, begini saja. Tidak apa-apa. Selama segalanya berjalan normal, berjalan wajar. Ia akan tetap pada tempatnya, pada perasaannya. Ia tak akan mengganggu Levi dan Hanji, sebagaimana Levi tak akan mengganggu ketika ia bersama Hanji. Tidak apa-apa, begini saja.

Mungkin—mungkin sudah cukup.

.

* * *

Tapi, memang, segalanya tidak semudah itu.

Ketika itu hari Sabtu. Mereka tengah merencanakan camp di suatu tempat ketika Hanji mendapat telepon tak dikenal. Telepon rumah sakit.

Levi kecelakaan, katanya.

Mobil yang ditumpanginya tertabrak truk pembawa properti besar. Rem blong. Dan sopirnya dalam pengaruh alkohol. Namun, bukan itu hal terpentingnya; kaki Levi terjepit hingga tim pengevakuasi membtuhkan waktu hampir dua jam untuk membebaskannya. Ia kehilangan banyak darah. Tak sadarkan diri hingga berjam-jam berikutnya. Hanji meranung, menangis pada Erwin hingga bajunya basah dan tak sempat untuk mengering. Erwin tahu. Erwin tahu. Lagi-lagi perasaan ini, seperti bertahun-tahun lalu ketika Hanji menangis juga untuk Levi.

Bagian terburuk dari semuanya adalah, ketika dokter menyampaikan, bahwa kaki Levi sudah tidak mungkin diselamatkan. Rusak parah, akibat timbunan barang-barang berat dan mobil besar itu sendiri.

Sebab jika nyawanya memiliki kemungkinan untuk selamat, maka Levi akan hidup tanpa kaki.

Tanpa dua kaki.

Sebab tak ada penyelamatan lain kecuali amputasi.

Levi bukanlah pribadi yang penuh akan pertimbangan akan hal-hal buruk yang terjadi pada hidupnya. Mungkin, sejak dulu, hidup telah cukup jahat kepadanya. Ia kehilangan keluarga di usia muda. Dan Levi membuktikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Seolah itu tidak cukup, kini hidup membuatnya hampir mati. Mengambil dua kakinya, melenyapkan hampir segala mimpi di dalam hidupnya.

Hampir.

Ssbab mungkin, pikir Erwin, masih ada satu mimpi yang bisa Levi dapatkan. Jika saja ia bisa lebih menerima. Jika saja ia tidak egois. Mimpi yang begitu dekat, begitu menjanjikan. Mimpi yang adalah Hanji.

.

* * *

Hari kedua ketika ia berhasil siuman, kakinya sudah diambil paksa. Ia tidak lagi bisa merasakannya. Operasi sudah selesai, dan ternyata, menyelamatkan nyawanya. Erwin adalah orang pertama yang ia temui, sebab Hanji sedang tidur ketika itu (Erwin harus memaksanya berkali-kali agar perempuan itu tidur, atau orang-orang akan mengira ia mayat hidup yang baru saja kabur dari bangsal mayat).

"Kuharap kau merasa lebih baik." Erwin mengujar, hati-hati, mencoba untuk tidak terlalu mengumbar simpati.

Levi menyeringai kecil, di balik wajahnya yang masih pucat. "Aku merasa terlahir kembali."

Erwin tahu ada sarkasme di sana. Namun, ia lega. Sebab itulah Levi. Bahwa Levi benar-benar kembali.

"Syukurlah." Erwin membalas, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding putih di belakangnya. "Kuharap kau mengatakan itu juga pada Hanji," lanjutnya. "Kau tahu, ia seperti melupakan hidupnya hanya untuk menunggumu sadar."

Erwin menangkap itu, meski sekilas, air wajah Levi yang berubah. Ia tak perlu lagi bertanya lebih jauh untuk memastikan ekspresi apa itu. Ia yakin, dan mengerti, bahwa perkiraannya selama ini memang tidak salah.

"Di mana ... dia?" Levi bertanya, sedikit memelankan suaranya.

Jika ada yang membuat Levi ragu akan hidupnya saat ini, mungkin itu adalah Hanji.

Erwin menarik gravitasi dari punggungnya, melangkah untuk mendekat pada Levi. "Tidur. Di ruang tunggu." Ia dudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang Levi. "Jangan memikirkan hal yang tak perlu dipikirkan."

Tapi mungkin, itu hanya basa-basi. Sebab mereka tahu, segala hal pun kini perlu untuk dipikirkan, terutama tentang Hanji.

Levi memandang Erwin, kelabu di matanya tak kehilangan sorot tajam. Ia sangat kuat, begitu kuat. Erwin semakin yakin bahwa Levi memang diciptakan dengan detail spesial.

"Terima kasih."

Ujaran Levi, lebih kecil dari semua bisik yang pernah Erwin dengar. Tapi, begitu jelas. Hingga ia tak perlu memintanya untuk mengulang.

Tidak perlu, ujar Erwin. Ia tidak pantas menerima ucapan itu.

.

* * *

Pagi yang lain terasa terlalu sepi. Langit di luar mendung, dan Erwin memutuskan untuk melangkah pelan-pelan.

Di waktu-waktu yang lalu, Erwin pernah berpikir, bahwa mungkin, tidak apa-apa jika ia berlaku egois. Sekali saja, saat Erwin bersama Hanji. Saat tawanya masih ringan, tanpa beban, saat mereka berbagi malam, saat tidak ada prasangka apa pun meski mereka tidak bertiga. Tapi mungkin Erwin salah, ia salah karena terlalu dalam membiarkan egonya. Ia salah, karena kemudian membiarkan dirinya larut pada ego-ego yang lain, yang semakin ingin memiliki, yang ingin menang sendiri.

Ini akan lebih mudah jika ia tak meneruskan perasaannya ketika itu. Ketika perasaannya pada Hanji hanya sebatas platonis, menyenangkan, tidak lebih dari itu.

Kecelakaan Levi memang di luar prediksi. Dan tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Hanya, perasaan yang Erwin punya membebaninya, ketika semestinya ia bisa ringan melihat Hanji di dekat Levi dalam keadaan ini.

Erwin semakin memelankan langkahnya ketika pintu kamar rawat Levi sudah terlihat. Pagi itu dingin. Dan berembun. Erwin hampir beku jika tidak berpegangan pada mantel tebalnya.

Seharusnya, ia memang cukup sampai di sini. Sampai sini saja. Tak perlu meneruskan langkah, ketika kakinya malah tak ingin berhenti. Sepatunya terketuk pelan, memecah hening, tapi tak memecah apa yang seharusnya terjadi di kamar Levi.

Hanji di sana. Di hadapannya. Terlampau dekat.

Ia seperti dilempar balik pada masa-masa itu—ketika ia melihat wajah Levi mendekat, menyentuhkan kening pada Hanji, kemudian jemarinya terangkat, membelai pada bibir yang masih Erwin ingat sensasinya, tak mungkin ia lupakan. Kemudian, begitu saja. Terjadi. Hanji tak mundur seperti beberapa tahun lalu, ketika bersamanya. Hanji tetap di sana, menunggu, sampai jemari Levi hilang, dan digantikan oleh bibirnya sendiri. Seolah membagi hangat lewat napas yang bertukar.

Lama—atau tidak, Erwin tak mau tahu.

.

* * *

Hari berikutnya, ia bertemu Hanji di koridor rumah sakit.

Ia memakai jaket tipis, memeluk dirinya sendiri di antara suhu yang mendingin. Duduk di antara kursi ruang tunggu koridor.

"Hai, Erwin," sapanya ketika melihat Erwin.

Erwin mengangguk bingung, mencuri pandang pada pintu kamar rawat Levi yang tak jauh dari sana. Apakah Hanji baru saja datang atau baru keluar? Ia tak mengerti. Dan kenyataan bahwa Hanji hanya duduk di sana hanya membuatnya semakin tak mengerti.

Maka, Erwin mendekat. Menyentuh pundaknya. "Ada apa?"

Perempuan itu menggeleng. Matanya kosong. Kemudian, "Kalau sudah selesai, maukah mengantarku pulang?"

.

* * *

"Kau sudah gila."

Erwin mengujar dengan nadanya yang kehilangan ketenangan.

"Kau benar, aku memang gila."

Erwin mendengus gusar, mungkin, selama hidupnya, ini adalah dengusan pertama Erwin. "Jangan macam-macam, Levi."

Pria di hadapannya hanya memandang direksi infiniti di depan sana. "Kau tahu aku punya alasan untuk semua ini."

Ada hening yang kemudian datang. Erwin menghela napas lagi, berat. Seolah ada beban baru di dadanya. Gorden di kamar Levi sudah terbuka, beberapa bias cahaya berhasil masuk, tapi atmosfer kamar ini masih terasa beku.

"Sebab Hanji tidak akan bahagia jika denganku."

Erwin mengingatnya. Sampai berhari-hari kemudian. Ucapan terakhir Levi itu.

Ucapan yang mungkin juga seharusnya ia katakan kepada Levi.

_Sebab ia juga tidak akan bahagia jika denganku, Levi._

.

* * *

_"Mungkin, suatu hari, aku bisa melihat bintang di mata Hanji berbinar kembali. Tidak tertelan oleh kelam milikku. Kami mungkin punya perasaan yang sama. Tapi, kau tahu, aku tak bisa berpaling kepada kemungkinan akan kau. Mungkin, mungkin kau punya cinta yang setingkat lebih tinggi, seukur lebih banyak (kuharap, kuharap), maka itu saja sudah cukup. Dan sebenarnya hanya itu yang Hanji perlukan."_

.

* * *

Erwin ingat, saat itu adalah hari di mana salju pertama kali turun. Sudah lewat satu tahun, ketika Levi meminta sesuatu yang tak pernah ia jawab kemungkinannya. Kuliah mereka sudah selesai. Levi kembali ke rumahnya, ada dua orang sepupu yang membantunya di sana. Isabel dan Farlan, kalau ia tak salah ingat.

Semenjak itu, intensitas pertemuan mereka semakin sedikit. Erwin bekerja di salah satu perusahaan besar. Waktunya seolah ia sita hanya untuk pekerjaan, pekerjaan, dan pekerjaan.

Dan sesekali bertemu Hanji.

Hanji bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit di pusat kota. Tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya. Jadi, sesekali, mereka masih menyempatkan bertemu.

Tapi, Erwin merasakan segalanya berubah.

Jauh dari relasi mereka yang dulu. Kini, senyum Hanji hanya sekadar formalitas, dan tawanya begitu berbeda sebab ada benteng yang membatasi. Ia tidak suka menghitung bintang, rambutnya lebih banyak digerai, dan lebih suka memakai kontak lens.

Erwin sedikit banyak—kehilangan Hanji-nya yang dulu.

Namun, ia tidak pernah, tidak akan pernah bisa, kehilangan perasaannya untuk perempuan itu.

Meski hidup telah menuntutnya kepada realitas yang ada, kepada waktu-waktu yang lebih berharga, sebab picisan adalah hal yang merepotkan, bukan untuknya lagi. Tapi, Erwin tidak bisa. Ia masih menyimpannya. Rapat, dan entah sampai kapan.

Pagi itu, ia dan Hanji sarapan bersama. Satu dari sekian hal yang sudah rutin mereka lakukan, namun tetap terasa berbeda. Erwin memerhatikan Hanji, pipinya yang memerah karena suhu udara, mantelnya yang cokelat, matanya yang meredup, mendingin.

"Aku bertemu Levi dua hari yang lalu."

Erwin tak menjawab, namun ia mendengarkan.

"Kurasa, tak ada salahnya jika kita meluangkan waktu untuk sering berkumpul lagi."

Erwin mengangguk, di antara kunyahannya yang perlahan. Tidak ada yang membatasi relasi mereka sebenarnya, hanya, setelah Levi mengatakan hal itu kepadanya (dan mungkin kepada Hanji juga, mungkin), Levi seolah ingin pergi jauh dari kehidupan mereka.

"Erwin," Hanji mengujar lagi. Kali ini, ia letakkan sendok makannya. "Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kukatakan."

Pada akhirnya, Erwin ikut menyelesaikan makanannya. Ia tatap mata cokelat itu, mata yang selalu menjadi favoritnya. "Ya?"

Ada pancaran yang tak terbaca, di kedua mata Hanji. Seakan ia tak ingin mengatakannya, namun ia harus melakukannya.

"Kau ... ingat Mike Zakarius? Yang pernah aku ceritakan beberapa waktu lalu."

Erwin terpaku, untuk beberapa saat.

Kini, ia mengerti.

Erwin mengerti. Bahwa ada sesuatu, yang akan datang di kemudian hari. Yang mungkin tidak masuk dalam list perkiraannya, juga kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang dipikirkannya.

Mungkin, ia sudah sejak awal salah melangkah. Sudah sejak awal ia ditakdirkan untuk menjadi yang salah. Atau mungkin, itu hanya pengendalian dirinya demi menyelamatkan orang lain, Erwin tidak begitu paham. Sebab yang ia paham, ia hanya ingin menjadi orang yang tidak menyakiti. Ia tak ingin menjadi beban. Ia tak ingin menjadi penyebab seseorang merasakan sakit.

Terlebih, jika mereka sahabat baiknya.

Maka kemudian, ia mengangguk pada Hanji. Ia siap mendengarkan apa pun. Ia siap menerima apa pun. Di dunia ini, segalanya sudah diatur semesta.

"Ia bilang, ingin serius denganku."

Erwin membuang napas. Menahannya hanya membuat hatinya semakin sesak. Ia ingat hari-hari sebelumnya, ketika Hanji menolak ciumannya, ketika ia mengetahui tentang Hanji dan Levi, ketika ia melihat Levi mencium Hanji di kamar rawat.

Ternyata, ada yang lebih sesak dari itu semua.

Erwin mengumbar senyumnya, terlihat ringan di antara berat yang mampir di pundaknya. "Kalau begitu ... selamat?"

_Masih_, bisiknya.

_Ini masih belum waktunya_.

Atau mungkin, ia memang tak akan pernah mendapat bagian waktunya bersama Hanji.

.  
[]


End file.
